Because a curved TV provides better contrast, wider viewing angle and flow experience, more in-depth viewing experience could be provided to the users such that it is favored by more and more peoples.
In application of the curved TV, because the panel must be bent for a certain degree, a dislocation between the TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate and CF (Color Filter) substrate composing the panel occurs such that the light-shielding effect of the black matrix (BM) disposed on the CF substrate is affected. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for concrete illustration, FIG. 1 is a light-shielding situation of the black matrix 101 when the panel 100 is not bent, and FIG. 2 is the light-shield situation of the black matrix 101 after bending the panel 100. It can be noted from the FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 that, after bending the panel 100, a part of light is emitted from the side around the black matrix, light leakage occurs and the light-shielding effect of the black matrix 101 is affected, such that the contrast of the panel is reduced.